


Без объяснений и причин

by Puhospinka



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mini, PWP, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: Занзас провалился под лед, а Сквало его отогревает





	Без объяснений и причин

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик был написан на Битву пейрингов 2017, команда Занзас/Сквало

— Мусор, — голос Занзаса в трубке звучал мрачно, а Сквало тоскливо посмотрел на рюкзак с барахлом, брошенный перед дверью ванной. От входной двери к комнате вела цепочка мокрых следов, кое-где не успели растаять заледенелые комочки снега. Что сначала — душ или камин?

— Чего тебе? — буркнул Сквало, прижимая трубку щекой к плечу и выпутываясь из парки. Хотелось согреться, жрать и спать, сутки непрерывного патрулирования отпечатали берега на внутренней стороне век извилистыми очертаниями. — Жрать будешь, что есть.

Ближайший населенный пункт с таким названием, что Сквало его запомнил только с третьего раза, насчитывал аж шестьдесят человек местных жителей, и им совершенно точно не нужно было знать о появлении чужаков. Анчелотти сбежал из Италии настолько далеко, насколько смог — но не настолько далеко, чтобы Вария до него не дотянулась. Пока Савада со своими хранителями разбиралась с юридической стороной дела, Сквало и Занзас должны были прикончить мудака. Собственно, задачей Сквало было найти Анчелотти, задачей Занзаса — выбить из него все, что получится, а оставшееся притопить у ближайшей шхеры.

— Я провалился под лед, — сказал Занзас еще более мрачно, и Сквало на мгновенье отмахнулся, мозг не желал обрабатывать информацию.

— Идиот, блядь, — мгновенье закончилось очень быстро, ноги сами понесли к двери. Хорошо, что не успел раздеться. Температура воды вряд ли выше двух градусов, сраная зима в сраной Финляндии шла строго в соответствии с календарем. Минус тридцать, не меньше.

— Пеленгуй, пока телефон не сел, — буркнул в ответ Занзас, и это было почти как «сам знаю». Дышал он размеренно и глубоко.

— Попизди мне тут, — огрызнулся Сквало, заводя скутер. Едва слышный шорох двигателей на пламени отдался в ребрах, легкие устало втянули кислород, и Сквало заложил вираж, «цепляя» маршрут к одинокой пульсирующей точке на экране.

Со времени звонка — три минуты. Час — на дорогу, какое-то время придется потратить на поиск Занзаса на месте. И позвонил он, скорее всего, не сразу, а когда успокоился и разобрался, какого хуя и что делать. Значит, он проведет в ледяной воде не меньше полутора часов. Пиздец.

В лицо ударил острый, колючий ветер, иссекая щеки, и Сквало поглубже нырнул в капюшон, отчаянно жмурясь. Он переключился на гарнитуру.

— Ты там еще не сдох? — поинтересовался он у дышащей трубки.

— Не дождешься, — плеск воды стал громче, потом раздалось короткое ругательство, и Занзас выдохнул: — Чуть телефон не упустил, блядь.

Сквало только крепче вцепился в рычаги управления, навигационная панель тревожно мигнула, сообщая, что предельная высота над уровнем воды достигнута, и спросил:

— Ну и какого хуя произошло?

Занзас молчал, и Сквало открыл было рот, чтобы заорать, но тут Занзас ответил:

— Он, оказывается, иллюзионист. — Подумал и уточнил: — Был. 

Ну охуеть новости.

— Сильный? — Сквало, в принципе, было похуй, очевидно, что достаточно сильный, чтобы наебать Занзаса, но не настолько, чтобы уйти от него живым. Но надо же чем-то отвлекать Занзаса — тупые вопросы тоже сгодятся. Занзас, похоже, рассудил точно так же. Потому что орать не стал и обстоятельно изложил свои соображения.

Сквало слушал, прикидывал — и услышанное ему не нравилось. Иллюзионисты такого уровня на дороге не валяются.

— Откуда у него доступ к коробочкам, — пробормотал Сквало, и Занзас хрипло засмеялся:

— А у него не было коробочки.

— Какое-то кольцо? — предположил Сквало. Руки начали коченеть. — Кстати, мне осталась примерно треть пути. Только попробуй сдохнуть.

— Колец нет, я бы заметил. Блядство, без пламени сдохну, с пламенем — лед плавится, я так под воду нахуй уйду. Шевели своей патлатой задницей, придурок.

Занзас замолчал, когда Сквало оставалось всего пара километров. Закладывая вираж над точкой, где в последний раз поймался сигнал, Сквало отрешенно думал, что это очень тупо — выжить после ледяного заточения, но сдохнуть в какой-то там холодной воде. Отыскал он Занзаса через пять минут — темная фигура в конце длинной, черной, словно проплавленной полыньи, ничком цеплялась за лед двумя руками.

Ремень от парки, которым Занзас связал себе руки, чтобы зацепиться за ледяной выступ, пришлось разрезать. Тело было холодным и неподвижным, тяжелым от намороженной воды, и Сквало в сердцах пнул Занзаса — да какого хуя? Он тут что, правда сдох? Нихуя. Вставать.

Вливая в скутер пламя неконтролируемым потоком, Сквало выжимал из него все, что мог. Мелькнула мысль, что убиться вот так вдвоем — это даже не тупо, а пиздец смешно, Савада обхохочется. Привязанный к скутеру Занзас почти не дышал, и Сквало сосредоточенно смотрел в ледяную ночь, запорошенную колючим серым снегом. Казалось, что если Сквало отвлечется, то все поломается, и Занзас поломается тоже.

И лишь когда скутер, надрывно кашляющий последние десять километров, почти рухнул в сугроб перед темным холодным домом, Сквало позволил себе перевести дух.

Одежда на Занзасе была дубовая, покрытая коркой льда и соли вплоть до термобелья, поэтому он просто срезал ее к хуям, слой за слоем, чувствуя, как под пальцами едва слышно бьется пульс. Вот же живучий сукин сын. 

Душ, одеяло, горячее питье, камин. Сквало мысленно отмечал галочками пункты. Затрещали дрова, потянуло теплом, а Занзас, завернутый в одеяло, пошевелился. Открыл мутные глаза и хрипло сказал:

— Мудак, ты меня пнул.

Сквало устало привалился спиной к стене и наконец-то расстегнул парку — снять ее времени не было.

— Да я, блядь, тебя вообще убью.

Коротко свистнул чайник, и Сквало залил водой пакет с какими-то витаминами. Подошел к Занзасу, который пытался привстать, и грубо пихнул кружку:

— Пей, потом будешь выебываться.

Занзас пил мелкими глотками, Сквало смотрел, как двигается кадык, и его медленно отпускало. 

— Куртку не выкидывай, — хрипло сказал Занзас и отбросил чашку. Сквало привычно поймал и поставил на стол. — Там по карманам надо будет пошариться.

— Ладно. Спи, что ли.

Занзас сполз с подушки, завернулся в одеяло и отвернулся к стене. Сквало покрутил в пальцах пустую чашку, остро пахнущую химическим апельсином, и наконец-то пошел в душ. В тесной кабинке было мутно от пара, пахло Занзасом — какой-то смесью электричества, озона и хвои. Сквало смывал с себя усталость и думал, что придется объясняться с Савадой. Обычно они не отчитывались, но сильный иллюзионист без коробочки и кольца — это странно. Сильный настолько, чтобы оставить Занзаса почти без пламени — он держался на остатках — странно вдвойне. Даже Мукуро, не говоря уж о Фране, не ушатывал Занзаса до такого состояния.

Выйдя из душа, Сквало поплелся распаковывать спальник, но замер. Посмотрел через плечо, тихо сказал: «Блядь» и двинулся к кровати. Занзаса колотило. Он бессмысленно натягивал на себя два одеяла, которыми его накрыл Сквало, и стучал зубами. На лбу, на висках, выступила испарина, алеющие шрамы проступали рваным некрасивым узором, а еще он дышал — тяжело, с присвистом.

Да блядь. Сквало вытряхнул спальник, расстегнул его по всей длине и кинул поверх одеял, а сам забрался на кровать, прижимаясь к ледяному телу.

— Ну и какого хуя ты приперся? — поинтересовался Занзас едва слышно, а Сквало хмыкнул и поддал коленом.

— Чтобы ты мне тут всю ночь над ухом зубами стучал? Я, блядь, сутки не спал, имей совесть.

Сквало придвинулся теснее, всем телом ощущая холодную кожу, обхватил Занзаса за живот и рывком прижал к себе, как вошел в холодную воду.

— Босс, какой же ты ебанутый, а, — пробормотал Сквало, энергично растирая ему грудь. Гладкая кожа льнула к ладони, постепенно теплея, и Сквало начал спускаться ниже, к животу. Пульс у Занзаса участился, ягодицы, прижимавшиеся к бедрам Сквало, тоже потеплели.

А потом Сквало задел рукой стоящий член. Твердый, с мокрой от смазки головкой, он покачивался, а Занзас лежал тихо-тихо, дышал ровно и размеренно. Как хищник в засаде. Одно неверное движение — и откусит голову. А еще он давал время уйти. Отодвинуться подальше, сползти с кровати — дрожать Занзас перестал еще две минуты назад.

Даже жаль, что Сквало никогда не отличался благоразумием. Дергать Занзаса за перья и смотреть, что получится, всегда было его любимым развлечением. И, кажется, сейчас он собирался перейти границы, которые сам установил себе когда-то давно — нельзя ебать семью, друзей и босса. 

Сквало тихо выдохнул в бритый затылок, задержал руку на животе, касаясь члена тыльной стороной ладони — а потом они пришли в движение одновременно. Занзас выгнулся и уперся задницей прямо в пах, а Сквало обхватил твердый горячий член, сжал между пальцами, выжимая капли смазки, и укусил Занзаса за плечо. 

Занзас тихо зарычал, от него словно плеснуло жидким пламенем, и Сквало опрокинулся в него целиком, с головой. Мир окрасился в ярко-красные всполохи с оранжевыми прожилками, когда Занзас распластал Сквало, навалился тяжело и вставил колено между ног. 

— Сильнее сожми, — скомандовал он, и Сквало почувствовал, как рот растягивается в сумасшедшей ухмылке. Она отражалась в пылающих огнем зрачках Занзаса, и пальцы сами сжались на тяжелом и твердом, словно камень, члене. — Не этой рукой, протезом.

— Ах ты сраный извращенец. — Ухмылка в глазах Занзаса стала шире, и Сквало сжал металлическими пальцами пульсирующую плоть. 

От вида Занзаса, запрокинувшего голову так, что было видно только белое горло с росчерком шрама, Сквало выламывало изнутри. Он потянулся, приподнимаясь, лизнул соленую от пота кожу, чувствуя, как Занзас вздрагивает над ним, а потом закрыл глаза и прижался губами к шраму.

Горячие руки задели головку собственного члена, и Сквало разбросал ноги, выгибаясь навстречу, жмурясь и прикусывая кожу на горле, растирая головку Занзасу — и чувствуя, как внутри него разгорается пожар.

Его пальцы ласкали мошонку Сквало мягко, почти нежно, словно мечтательно — от этих прикосновений Сквало тоже ломало. Как будто это первый бой. Как будто это первый секс. Пальцы, сухие и жесткие, прошлись по промежности, смяли член, массируя уздечку — и Сквало вцепился в Занзаса, жмурясь, подаваясь вперед, насаживаясь на его кулак.

— Еще сильнее, — хриплый шепот почти рухнувшего на него Занзаса отдался в висках, шею опалило жаром, и Сквало начал ему дрочить — так, как дрочил бы себе. Быстро, резко, сжимая головку и и растирая смазку.

И чем нежнее трогал его Занзас, тем жестче хотелось быть Сквало. И когда влажные пальцы толкнулись в задницу, сухо и мягко, Сквало сжался и опрокинулся в оргазм, чувствуя, как вздрагивает, кончая, Занзас, как по руке, до самого локтя, течет его сперма.

Пульс отдавался в ушах, стихал шум крови, Занзас, тяжело навалившись, дышал куда-то в ключицы. Сквало облизал губы и осторожно коснулся протезом затылка — провел по шее, взъерошил волосы, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям. Пытаясь понять, какого хуя только что произошло и почему ему так странно.

— Мусор, — голос у Занзаса был тихий. — Ты слишком много думаешь.

— Нихуя себе согрелись, — сказал Сквало, заполняя воцарившуюся тишину, но Занзас промолчал. Сквало вздохнул поглубже. Ладно, раз так… — Ты ведь понимаешь, что все изменится?

Занзас сполз с него и устроился рядом. Широко зевнул.

— Ну и что?

Сквало смотрел на расцвеченное шрамами лицо, на гладкую безволосую грудь, на легкую улыбку на лице Занзаса — и впервые подумал. А действительно, что.

— Да так, ничего, — ответил он и широко зевнул. — Мне понравилось. А Анчелотти, наверняка, тянул свое пламя из тебя.

— Я же говорю, ты слишком много думаешь. Он использовал браслет, обломки у меня в парке. Покажем Джанини, умрет от радости.

А Сквало подумал — да пошло оно все нахер. Трахаться с Занзасом оказалось так же круто, как драться. Без объяснений и причин. Аминь.


End file.
